


Attraction

by beetle



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A LoTR drabble for “Attraction”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain's Quality

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers for RoTK

“Would you care for a tour of the city, my lord? The guard is removing the carcass of  _yet another_  troll from the third level, an unforgettable sight. . . .   
  
“Perhaps I might interest you in a survey of the ravaged plain-country surrounding Minas Tirith and Osgiliath?   
  
One hundred feet below me, Legolas pauses to glance up at the White Tower, his hair a flash of gold in the morning sunlight. I am already stepping back into the shadows, my heart racing.  
  
“Merely allow me the pleasure of your company, my lord,” I whisper to the darkness.


	2. The End of an Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LoTR drabble for “Attraction”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers for RoTK

At the edges of my notice, the young Captain of Gondor lingers.   
  
His pale gaze lights on me, willing me to meet his eyes and return his smile.  
  
Elessar, my companion of many journeys, is at long last content. There is no more steadfast heart to be found on this side of the Grey Havens, than that of my lady Arwen.  
  
They are well-matched; I shall not grieve for what can never be.  
  
These many days I have basked in the gentle warmth of Faramir’s regard.   
  
Today, I will meet his gaze. . . .  
  
And smile.


	3. Memories I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LoTR drabbles for “Romance”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers for RoTK

At night, the wreck of the White City is not obvious.  
  
The Tower of Ecthalion rises above the insignificant troubles of it’s subjects, like a sliver of pale moonlight. In the shadowed distance, lies fallen Osgiliath.  
  
In these days of renewal and rebuilding, I climb the Tower not to see, but to remember:  
  
 _Father. . . sweeping Boromir along, waxing poetic on the view from the Tower. I was but a child, ignored and forgotten, until Boromir smiled and beckoned me, too. . . ._  
  
I close my eyes to the past and ruined Osgiliath.  
  
“Your memories weigh heavily upon you tonight, Captain.”


	4. Memories II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LoTR drabble for “Romance”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers for RoTK

“No more heavily than any other night, my lord.”  
  
The view from this Tower is unlike the view from the tallest tree in Mirkwood. It is great and sad, like many of the works of Men.   
  
Like the Captain who leans on Tower’s edge, as if weighted down with burdens.   
  
He turns to face me, eyes as blue and still as an undisturbed pool. He is not as beautiful as Elessar, nor quite so tragic. . . .  
  
“It would seem I am not the only one burdened with memories tonight.” Faramir smiles sadly.   
  
I meet his gaze squarely and return the smile.


End file.
